More Than That
by Dazzling
Summary: Challenge answer, with lots of B/A goodness, and Hellmouth opening.


  
Author: Dazzling  
Email: glitter_and_glam@hotmail.com  
Disclaimers: lifts an eyebrow I do, however, own Adalia, Reagan and any other kids that may turn up in this story.  
Notes: Answer to Slayer's challenge: http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/tvshows/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=288680. AU, Angel never came back (either time), and IWRY never happened. Doyle didn't die, either (yay!), and Joyce is still alive. ~*~ indicates flashbacks.   
Pairing: B/R, B/A, X/Anya, W/T, W/O, D/C  
Reviews and Feedback: Please? It would make my writing a hell of a lot easier.  
  
MORE THAN THAT  
  
2005  
"Adalia!" Buffy called, running after her hyperactive 3-year-old daughter. "Dahli, please put that down!"  
  
Following her daughter into the kitchen, Buffy managed to capture the cell phone from Adalia and place it up onto a shelf where she couldn't reach it. Pouting in protest, Adalia toddled back into the living room as her brother cried out from his crib.  
  
"Hey, c'mere, little guy," Buffy said, picking her ten-month-old son up. Rocking him slightly to calm him, she smiled tiredly when the doorbell rang out, seconds after she had managed to calm Reagan down.  
  
"Daddy?" Adalia called out from the living room as Buffy came downstairs, Reagan in her arms.  
  
"No, sweetie, not Daddy. Not yet," she told her daughter as she opened the door, sighing with relief when she saw Xander and Anya standing there.  
  
"Reporting for duty," Xander said, mock saluting before picking Adalia, who had come running at the sound of his voice, up and twirling her around, dancing with her into the back of the house. Taking Reagan from a very grateful Buffy, Anya followed.  
  
"Thank you guys so much for taking care of them for me tonight," Buffy called as she ran upstairs to get ready.   
  
"Ahhh, no problem, Buff," Xander replied, lifting Adalia into the air. "Always happy to help corrupt an innocent."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buffy pulled out the beautiful dress she had bought for tonight. As she changed, she laughed as she heard Adalia squeal "Put me down, Uncle Xander! Put me down now!"   
  
Shimmying into the dress, which was a black halter neck that sparkled silver in the light, Buffy sighted a picture on her bedside table which made her smile. It was she, Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz and Cordy. The (mostly) original Scooby Gang, taken right after her wedding. And next to it, was a photo of the moment that had caused the wedding. The day that he had come back to her.  
  
~*~It had been a beautiful summer's night. She and Riley had just been to the movies, and Buffy had managed not to shudder and squirm as he kissed her goodnight. She was getting sick of him, that she knew.   
  
Walking home in the dark, she had felt something different in the air. A sudden sense of, well, him. Even after a year, she could still sense when he was around. She looked in vain, trying to locate him. Shrugging, disappointed, she had given up and resumed walking when, all of a sudden, there he was. Standing in front of her, black duster flowing, looking exactly the same, and still as gorgeous as when she had first met him four years earlier.   
  
"Angel. You don't call, you don't write. Was I that easy to forget?" she had asked him, the cool exterior she had been trying for crumbling and revealing the hurt.   
  
He had looked at her, sorrow and anguish in his beautiful brown eyes. "You thought I'd ever forget you?" he had asked her softly, weakening every part of her. She had been determined not to let him know he still held an edge over her.  
  
"Certainly seems that way," she had responded, ice in her voice, turning away from him to hide her feelings. He had gently tipped her chin so that she was facing him once again.  
  
"Would someone who had forgotten you come back because he couldn't stand being without you?" he had inquired, looking straight into her eyes, forcing her to reveal all. "Would someone who had forgotten you be standing here right now, begging for your forgiveness?"  
  
Buffy had fallen apart, knowing that she should have walked away but needing desperately to be in his arms. "Angel?" she had said.  
  
He had looked at her, his head cocked to one side, his eyes doing that puppy-dog thing that he knew she loved.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me," she had commanded him. He had looked at her for another long moment, before pulling her into his embrace, and he hadn't let her go for the rest of the night. ~*~  
  
Smiling even now at the memory, though that day been five years ago, Buffy secured the dress at the back of her neck, and moved over to her mirror. It too, like her table, was covered in pictures. She picked up the diamond necklace he had given her upon Adalia's birth, securing that too around her neck.   
  
"Buffy, have the little guys had dinner?" she heard Anya yell up to her, coming out of her daydream.  
  
"No, not yet. Reagan's stuff is in the cupboard, and Dahli will have whatever you guys have. Just nothing too junky," Buffy shouted back, rummaging in her cupboard for her shoes. She backed out and sat down on the love seat in the far corner of the room. Next to it, on the little stand, was a framed, dried rose. Buffy could remember the night he had given it to her. It had been the night she had broken up with Riley.  
  
~*~ They had been dating in secret for almost a month, and Buffy knew she had to tell Riley. She had stood there on the doorstep of the frat house for twenty minutes, debating with herself about what to say to him, how to let him know that she didn't mean all the things she had said.   
  
Deciding for the straight approach, she had walked right in there and told him the truth about her, about Angel, and about how she felt about him. His response had been to break down and cry, but then, Riley always had been a wimp.  
  
She had walked out, maintaining her cool until she got outside, and then fleeing to her dorm room. On her bed had been a rose, with a note attached. The little slip of flowered paper had read, "For your strength and courage, which has always been admired. Angel." ~*~  
  
Buffy strapped her heels onto her feet and stood up, admiring the way the shoes added an extra two inches to her petite form. A diamond bracelet and earrings were the final touch to her gorgeous outfit. Grabbing her hairbrush, she stood in front of the mirror again, sweeping her shoulder-length blonde hair up. Fastening it with a silver clip, she stood admiring the outfit.  
  
The dress swept over her body, slim fitting without being too tight. It swished around her ankles, and her feet were covered in silver heels. Swept up into a messy yet classic French roll, the finished look was elegant and beautiful. She knew that Angel would love it.  
  
Hearing another knock at the door, Buffy turned to run down and get it. Halfway down the stairs, she stopped as Xander beat her to it. Opening it, he (loudly) greeted Doyle and Cordy, who came in and took their coats off. Grinning, Buffy shook her head in mock disbelief.  
  
"Xander, did you take it upon yourself to invite EVERYONE over tonight?" she called down to him.  
  
"Well, Buff, I wouldn't call it everyone. Just these two, and, well, yeah, ok, everyone else," he yelled sheepishly, giving her the goofy smile that neither she nor Anya could resist.  
  
"Just don't mess up the house, ok?" With that, Buffy walked down the stairs, reaching the door just as she heard another knock. On the little porch outside the door stood Will and Oz. Buffy opened it and ushered them in, smiling.  
  
"Let me guess. Xander told the two of you that I was going out, so, excuse for a party?" she asked them.  
  
"Well, not exactly. I mean, I am here to see my god daughter as well," Willow started, but Oz interrupted her.  
  
"But we're mostly here for the beer," he said. Taking another look at her, he whistled appreciatively. "Looking good. Angel'll lose it."  
  
"That was the plan," Buffy stated, nodding. "Why don't you guys go to the back? Doyle and Cor are here already, and I'm trusting you to make sure he doesn't try to teach my children to swear in Irish, Will."  
  
Grinning, Willow and Oz escaped into the back rooms of the large two-storey house. From the bedroom where she was touching up her lipstick, Buffy could hear Doyle asking Adalia if she knew any Gaelic, and if she would like to learn some. A sharp slap then sounded, courtesy of either Will or Cordy, and Buffy silently thanked whosever hand it had been that had hit him.  
  
A key turning in the lock got Buffy's attention, and she finished up, knowing that it was him. She heard him greet everyone else, and hug and kiss their children.   
  
"Honey?" he called up the stairs, in the voice she loved to hear. "Buffy, you ready?"  
  
She came down the stairs slowly, letting every part of her outfit register with him. She watched as his eyes lit up when he saw her, the same way they had when he proposed.  
  
~*~ It had been like any other night, a year after he had come back. They had gone out to dinner at some little, yet posh, restaurant that Angel had found. They had chatted about everything and nothing, just enjoying the time. Then, Angel had completely surprised her.   
  
He had looked nervous, but had still turned on the puppy dog eyes. Producing a box from his pocket, he had given her a beautiful speech about how much he loved her. Tears in her eyes, she someone managed to choke out a response, accepting the ring and hugging him like she'd never let go.  
  
The whole restaurant had clapped and cheered, and she'd felt a little embarrassed. Angel had kissed her and taken her back to her house, where everyone had been waiting. They had celebrated all night. ~*~  
  
Angel's breath caught in his throat as his wife came down the stairs. She smiled at him, the special smile that he knew she used only on him. It made him melt.  
  
"Ready?" she whispered in his ear, before leaning up for a long kiss.  
  
"You look beautiful," he replied, picking her up and twirling her around.  
  
"Well, y'know, that was the idea. Adalia, come say goodbye, sweetie!" Buffy called to her daughter, who came running, followed by Anya with Reagan in her arms. Buffy hugged her daughter.  
  
"Be good, and ignore anything that Uncle Doyle says, ok? And you," she said, taking Reagan, "don't stay up too late." She kissed her son's forehead.  
  
"Get him to bed soon, ok, Ahn?" she asked, as Angel said goodbye.  
  
"Sure," Anya replied. "Have a good time, guys!" she called as they exited.  
  
Xander came up and kissed her neck, rubbing the sapphire engagement ring that rested on her finger. "Ok. They're gone. Let's party!"  
  
***  
  
Buffy and Angel walked to the restaurant, as it was only a few blocks away. She was like a little kid, jumping and twirling, even dressed as she was. He loved to watch her when she was happy, her face lit up, her eyes sparkling. It was the same look she had worn on their wedding night.  
  
~*~ The day of their wedding had dawned bright and clear, but had not gone without a few major hitches. The flower shop had called and hadn't been able to deliver the bouquets, which had resulted in Cordy driving for an hour to the next nearest one.  
  
Willow, as maiden of honour, had accidentally torn her dress. Luckily, Joyce had been there in a fix, and her meagre sewing skills had been able to mend it. Then had come the biggest upset of the day: Willow and Tara's break-up.  
  
Buffy had invited Oz to the wedding, against Willow's wishes, pleading with her.  
  
"I want him there, Will. No matter what happened, he WAS a part of the gang, and I don't want to get married without my whole gang there to celebrate with me."  
  
Willow had given in, provided she didn't have to talk to him. Then, just before the ceremony was due to begin, she had seen him. His hair back to a reddish-blond, dressed in smart-casual wear. And she had fallen in love with him all over again.  
  
He had come over to her and given her a tentative hug. She had hugged him back warmly, then, in a spur of the moment decision, had kissed him.  
  
He had looked at her, confused, and she had poured out her feelings for him, told him how after all these months, she still loved him with all her heart. He had returned those confessions, admitting that he had made the biggest mistake of his life in leaving her. They had made up and all was good, except for Tara.  
  
Willow hadn't wanted to tell her, but Oz told her she had to. Tearfully, she had admitted to Tara that Oz truly was the one for her, and that she had figured that she wasn't really a lesbian. Tara had been upset, naturally, and a shouting match had resulted. Willow never backed down, and had left wrapped in Oz's arms, tears running down her face. Tara had bolted, and they hadn't seen her since.  
  
Buffy had comforted Willow all she could, but the wedding had to go on, and with a bit of make-up, Willow was lined up ready to walk down the aisle ahead of the rest of the bridesmaids.  
  
The wedding had been held outdoors in the twilight, the dappled sunlight playing across the faces of the guest seated in the chairs lined up.   
  
Angel had stood at the makeshift altar, tense with anticipation, as 'Pachelbel's Canon' had started and the bridesmaids and groomsmen had strolled down the aisle. Willow had worn a baby blue, halter-neck dress that perfectly set off her red hair, and she had taken Xander's arm and walked, smiling at Oz as she passed him.  
  
Surprisingly, Xander had agreed to be Angel's best man. Angel had asked him not only for Buffy, but because he was beginning to warm to the kid. Cordy and Doyle had been next; Cordy dressed in a pale pink version of the dress Willow had been wearing. Doyle had kissed her and smiled his 'Little Irish Man' smile, as Cordy called it, at her as they parted at the statue.   
  
Then, the traditional wedding march had struck up and Buffy had started down the aisle, on Giles' arm. She had worn a simple white, backless dress, with a diamond necklace and tiara as accessories. They had pledged their vows, and Angel had slipped a shining silver Claddagh ring on Buffy's finger. The priest pronounced them married, and Angel had given her a kiss that had blown her away.  
  
At the reception, Xander made the usual best man toast. It had included many sarcastic comments regarding sunbathing at the honeymoon, crosses and pointy wedding gifts. The newly-weds had danced to a beautiful piece of music called 'Close Your Eyes', and it had been pure bliss. ~*~  
  
Buffy and Angel reached the restaurant, and he spoke to the doorman. The man led them to an outside table, surrounded by trees draped in fairy lights. Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, looking around. It was so removed from the everyday hustle and bustle of LA. Angel pulled her chair out for her, and she curtsied mockingly and say down.   
  
"What do you want to drink?" he asked her, scanning the menu.   
  
"Anything wine-like," she replied, laughing. "I still can't believe I left my kids with Doyle. Who knows what he'll do to them?"  
  
"Oh, he's alright," Angel said, smirking. "Besides, Cordy's cleaned him up a bit now, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
They chatted, about work, about the kids, about anything. Buffy looked around, breathing in the unusually clean LA air. It made her remember why she had moved there in the first place.  
  
~*~ A week after their wedding, Giles had informed Buffy of a prophecy that was about to take place. The Hellmouth was due to open yet again, and spill its Hellspawns into Sunnydale. This time, the book had stated that not even the Slayer could stop it.   
  
Buffy, Angel and the others had gotten ready for the fight of their lives, with the knowledge that it might very well be their last.  
  
The date that the prophecy was due to happen on came. Doyle attempted to get Cordy to run to another town so that she'd be safe, but she'd stood up, and stated that if he was fighting, there was nowhere she'd be but there. Buffy had been so proud of her at that moment.  
  
Just before they went into battle, Angel had whispered to Buffy, "We fight together, we win together." Buffy had hugged and kissed him, and had then charged off to deal with the first of the monsters spilling out of the opening.  
  
Angel had come up next to her, and they had fought side by side in the middle of the raging battlefield, surrounded by everyone else. Willow and Giles had stayed off to the side, chanting the spell that they hoped would shut the Hellmouth permanently.   
  
The fight had gone on for hours, and neither side had showed signs of letting up. Finally, it seemed as though Willow and Giles' spell was working. They had shouted the final words together, as Angel stabbed the final beast. The opening closed, and Buffy had sunk to the ground, exhausted. Giles had come up to her, a grim look on his face.  
  
"More bad news, I'm afraid. We've closed the Hellmouth for good here. But it's due to re-open in Los Angeles very soon."  
  
He had given the news to the others. Buffy had gotten to her feet, weary. She had looked around at what was left of Sunnydale, and then looked the others in the eye.  
  
"Anyone for moving to LA?" ~*~  
  
The waiter came with their drinks, and Buffy sipped her wine, thinking about how lucky she was. She was married to the guy of her dreams, the love of her life. She had two beautiful children, and life was good.  
  
"...anyway, after that, I went and cheated on you with some cheap LA hooker named Suffy..."  
  
Buffy tuned back in to what Angel was saying immediately. "Ex-CUSE me?" she asked him.  
  
He laughed, his eyes teasing her. "I knew that'd get your attention. Where've you been for the past few minutes?"  
  
"Remembering," she answered, leaning over and kissing him.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked, smiling at her with his beautiful chocolate eyes.  
  
"Because I love you," she replied, grinning at him before taking another sip of her wine. As she did, she remembered how he would always bring her presents when she was pregnant, 'just because he loved her.'  
  
~*~ After the battle, and the move to LA, the PTB had given Angel a gift. They had seen what he did in the battle, and decided to grant him his humanity, as a reward. Eleven months later, their first child, Adalia Willow Skye, had been born. She had had her father's eyes and hair and her mother's complexion.  
  
Their son, Reagan Liam Alex, had been the opposite of his sister, with a pale complexion, green eyes and fair hair. Both had been born with a tiny birthmark on their hips, in the shape of a miniature stake. ~*~  
  
Buffy looked around again, at her husband, at her home, at her life now. It wasn't just luck that had kept her alive through all her experiences, she knew, It was something more than that. It was love.   
  
FIN  
  
A/N: Ahh, corny ending, but I needed it. These were the requirements for the challenge:  
  
* Buffy and Angel togetherness   
* Riley has to be in it but loses Buffy to Angel   
* Buffy and Angel's love song " Close Your Eyes" is played while they dance.   
* Buffy and Angel have to fight side by side   
* Oz and Willow get back together after a big scene of Willow telling Tara she not really gay any more.   
* Buffy's mom never died   
* Dawn being in it is up to you   
* Angel and Buffy have to get married   
* You can come up with your own way of how Buffy and Angel have kids   
* The Hellmouth closes and reopens in LA so every one moves there.   
* Finally you have the option of having Xander/Cordelia or Gunn/Cordelia or Wesley/ Cordelia or finally Doyle comes back and is with Cordelia   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
